happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bears and Arrows
'Bears and Arrows '''is part of Heads and Fairytales. Roles Starring *Melody *Shelly Featuring *Flippy *Trixie *Crazy *Josh *Pop *Russell *Cub *Genesis *Russelly Appearances *Generic Tree Friends *Wrinkles *Lifty & Shifty *Disco Bear *Arietta (pictured) *Baby Platypus Aliens (pictured) *Lyra Plot In a kingdom far away, Melody is celebrating her birthday and Crazy presents her with a bow. As she practices she encounters a will-o'-the-wisp and as she goes back to her family, a giant ferral Flippy almost attacks her. Melody and Shelly escape as a flipped out Crazy fights him off. Flippy then attacks Crazy and bites his leg off. Many years later, Shelly tells Melody that she is to be betrothed to Crazy's allied clans. Enraged, Melody tries to have her say in it but, Shelly tells her a story about a prince who killed his brothers and ruined his kingdom by changing his fate though Melody is still dissatisfied about the arrangement. Pop, Russell, Josh, and their sons arrive the next day to compete in an archery contest for Melody's hand. Russelley starts first and hits the 1 point area of the target which causes Russell to facepalm himself with his hook accidentally hitting his eye. Cub competes next and hits the five point area. Cub then throws a temper tantrum and attempts to break his bow in half but cause his bowstring to snap and slice him in half making Melody, Crazy, Josh, Genesis, Russell and Russelley laugh at his demise. As Pop and his clan carry Cub's dead body away, Melody sneaks off with her bow and Genesis competes and hits the bullseye. As Crazy congratulates Josh for Genesis winning, Melody announces herself to compete for her own hand and defeats her suitors much to Shelly's anger. Later, Shelly scolds Melody about disobeying the rules and Melody cuts a hole between herself and her mother on the family tapestry. Enraged, Shelly thows her bow into the fireplace causing Melody to leave in tears, anger and desperation. At the forest, Melody comes across the will-o'-the-wisps and is led to the hut of Trixie. After some bargaining, Trixie agrees to give the princess a spell to change her mother's mind in the form of a cake.Trixe then tells Melody that the spell will be permanent if she doesn't "mend a bond" Melody returns to the castle and gives Shelly the cake causing Shelly to become ill. As Shelly and Melody arrive at the throne room where Russell and Josh ask Shelly if Melody will marry one of their sons. As Shelly tries to answer, she vomits on the two and apologizes as Melody takes her to her room. In Shelly's room, Melody puts her in bed as she grows sicker. Shelly then falls out of bed and transforms into a bear. Just then, Lyra comes into the room and sees Shelly as a bear. As she screams in horror, Shelly roars, kills her and eats her. Realizing she has made matters worse for herself, Melody tries to find what the bond is. Melody finds the still ruined family tapestry and realizes that the tapestry is the bond and that repairing the tapestry can break the spell. Melody repairs and attempts to change Shelly back but fails. The two try to sneak past Crazy and the clans but, Shelly flips out and attacks Melody. Crazy sees this and attacks Shelly until she goes back to her normal self. After Shelly races out of the castle in desperation, Crazy and the clans chase after her, believing that Shelly was killed by Flippy. The clan members and Crazy capture Shelly, but a flipped out Melody intervenes and kills Crazy just before Flippy attacks. Just as Flippy is about to kill Melody, Shelly fights Flippy and a menhir crushes both of them to death. Melody mourns the death of her parents. Genesis then grabs her arm affectionately and she eventually shrugs and kisses him. Deaths *Cub is sliced in half by his bowstring *Lyra is clawed and eaten by Shelly *Crazy is stabbed by Melody *Shelly and Flippy are crushed to death by a menhir Injuries *Crazy's left leg is bitten off by Flippy *Russell stabs himself in the eye with his hook Trivia *This episode parodies the Pixar film ''Brave. *Arietta and two baby platypus aliens are seen on the family tapestry as the triplets but they are not physically seen in the episode *Flippy is seen as a realistic looking bear with green fur instead of his normal look though, his normal form is seen in Shelly's story. *Melody, Cub, Russelley, and Genesis were aged to teenagers in this episode though Melody's baby age is seen in the beginning. *The characters the Tree Friends potrayed are shown here: #Melody as Merida #Shelly as Queen Elinor #Crazy as King Fergus #Flippy as Mor'du/The Prince #Trixie as the Witch #Josh as Lord Dingwall #Russell as Lord MacGuffin #Pop as Lord Macintosh #Genesis as Wee Dingwall #Russelley as Young MacGuffin #Cub as Young Macintosh #Lyra as Maudie #Arietta and two baby Platypus Aliens as Harris, Hubert and Hamish #Wrinkles as The Old King #Lifty, Shifty, and Disco Bear as The Prince's Brothers #Generic Tree Friends as Servants, The Clans *Lumpy originally had Josh and Genesis' roles. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Heads and Fairytales